The present invention relates to a testing arrangement for testing injection nozzles in a nozzle holder combination as to through flow, opening pressure, buzzing condition, etc. in which a pressure medium of constant temperature is supplied by a pump over a control device to a nozzle holder combination in a receiving device.
Testing arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. With the known testing arrangements it is possible to perform only individual tests, and objective tests can only be partially performed. All this leads to a not satisfactory performance of the testing arrangement.